Nightmare wounds
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Zoey goes to bed one night and Stark is not there. she has a horrible dream that reasults in a terrible wound. can dreams come to life? prequal to A priestess's new love and a new chose


**Zoey**

**I stood there, I was going to bed. I knew Kalona might be in my dreams. I sighed, as long as I stayed on the side of the goddess I should be fine. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and then I had a dream that I would never forget. **_(I looked around, it was a field. The sky was dark; I noticed the liquid coming from the sky. "rain?" I whispered, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black dress, and black high heels. I even had black gloves that went up to my shoulders. "wow" I gasped. I looked around, still feeling the strange liquid that I guessed was rain. I couldn't see anything. My sight only went to at least 3-5 feet. I walked ok looking around. I kept expecting Kalona but nothing. Then I saw the figure "HEY!" I yelled, no response. "Kalona?" I walked closer "you know you keep getting in my dreams. And I consider this stalking." I said crossing my arms trying to sound in control. He didn't speak or move. "HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled, I walked closer "Zoey" he said my name. he didn't turn his head, "why can you just leave me alone!" she yelled, a laugh came from the man. No the monster in front of me. "Kalona," he turned. I wanted to scream, his eyes were blood red, but I was for fearful of the blood dripping from his eyes. He smiled, "get away from me" I whispered "why A-ya? You wanted me to come." He said and Kalona laughed "come to me." He said "no!" I stumbled back and looking at him, I had fallen back. He came closer "Zoey, you always called for me. He said and knelt down. "Kalona, don't touch me." I said "shush" he said, I reached up and touched his face. "Kalona" "yes?" he grinned nd I saw his teeth. They looked like daggers. "Kalona, let me go!" I screamed "oh no Zoey, you wont go anywhere." He pinned me down and looked my body up and down. "no" I whispered "shut up! I am sick of you denying me!" I felt tears run down my face as he ripped the dress. "please Nyx help me." I sobbed which made Kalona laugh. "she can't help you. She was as scared as you are." That's when it hit me, he was thrown to earth for raping the goddess. He laughed "you know why now?" he asked "what are you?" I asked "I am the insanity some people lock away. I am the power of a darkness. I cannot and will not be denied!" he growled and bit into my neck. I felt the blood pouring out. I wanted to just wake up. "now hold still." I felt him force my legs apart. "NO!" I screamed. I kicked at him. "STOP!" I kept fighting. I shouldn't be feeling this pain. It was not real. It was just a dream! Kalona groaned when he realized I wasn't so easy to take down as he must have hoped. I felt pain in my lower left leg. He had snapped my ankle and I cried out in pain. "STOP!" he laughed and then I felt him inside me.)_**I sat up screaming, I felt something pouring down my neck. "Blood?" I gasped and got up, I needed to get to the infirmary. I ran out the door and foun myself running through snow and ice. I got into the building but I started seeing spots in my vision. Was I dying? I collapsed to the ground, "Zoey?" I looked up to see a figure coming torwads me "help" I barely got the word out before I closed my eyes. The last thing I would remember was someone pulling me up and the goddess's voice **_'my daughter hold on. Everything will be aright.'_

**I sat up "Zoey, calm down." I felt a hand push me back down and a blanket being pulled over me. I looked over "Dragon?" I asked "what happened?" he asked "I don't know." I said "your neck was ripped out." He said "thank you for getting me here." I said, I didn't want to talk about the dream. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't lead to the dream. Dragon stood up, "rest up, I will see you later." He said "NO!" I grabbed his arm. He looked at me, "Zoey what is wrong?" he asked "please don't leave me alone." I begged. He looked back at me, "ok" he said and smiled. "Zoey, will you tell me what happened?" he asked "ok" I sighed, "Dragon can dreams become real?" I asked "I don't know, why?" "because this happened in my dream last night." I said "oh" he touched the side of my face, "I will stay, don't worry." "thanks." I felt somewhat better "wait where is stark!" I sat up "we don't know" he said "what?" "he is missing" Dragon said "what!" I screamed, "Zoey calm down, it will be ok." He said. I laid back and he smiled. "go on and rest." He said "ok" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**When I woke up I heard talking "what happened to her!" stark was there "we don't know." Dragon said. "I found her a few feet from the door, her neck bleeding." He went on to finish. I spoke up "Stark?" I saw him "Zoey!" he ran over and held me close. "I am so sorry." He said "its ok" we hugged "oh goddess Z, I wish I was there." He said "where were you?" "I went for a walked and was on the way back when Dallas attacked me. I got injured and waited for the sun to set." He said, I just stared "ok" Dragon came over "Zoey needs some rest, come on stark." He said "ok" they left and I laid my head back and sighed. **_'Zoey' _**"Nyx?" **_'yes my daughter.' _**"Nyx what happened?" I asked felt her hand on my forehead. She was standing there, "Nyx!" I gasped and she smiled. "hello" she said "Kalona attacted me." She shook her head "its hard to tell that what happened." She said "will I be ok?" I asked the goddess "yes you will, don't worry." She said, the goddess kissed my forehead. "I am happy that I have someone to act like my mother." I said "Well before she remarried." The goddess kissed my forehead again and smoothed my hair back. "remember my daughter, I am always protecting my children. But know this, you need to protect yourself. There are those who care for you." She said "ok" I hugged her, I heard the door open. Dragon came in, he had a tray of food and a large glass of blood. My eyes widened, I felt blood lust. He took it over to her and set the tray down.**

**Dragon**

**Dragon looked over "Nyx" "yes?" he knew who she was and what she was. "Why are you here? I am not trying to offend u or anything I am just asking." She said "I know you are" the goddess smiled "I came to talk to Zoey." He nodded and looked back at Zoey, he watched her down the glass of blood first. She was staring back at him, "how is Anastasia?" he asked "she is fine." The goddess smiled at Dragon, "I know you miss her." She said "I do every day" he felt pain when he remember her dying in his arms. The woman he loved and cared for, it have been over one hundred years. He missed every moment he had. "everything will be fine" Zoey said "Zoey go on and eat." He said and smiled. **

**Zoey**

**I finished eating and then laid back down, the goddess looked at me. "good night Zoey" she said "good night." I said to her. She was like a mother, a real mother that loved her children. Even if they disobeyed and made her angry. Even if they deserved her wrath she never punished them. My eyes closed again, Nyx sat on the bed. "Go on and rest my daughter." She said to me, "ok" the goddess pulled the blanket around me. I fell asleep and the night mare was worse than the last. **_("Great, I am back here." I groaned. I walked along the field, it was still raining. "so pitiful" I heard him "you!" he jumped on me, I fell to the ground, he was the predior and I was the prey. He ripped the dress again and then started biting my arms and shoulders. "get off me!" I screamed. "shut up!" he stuck his knee into my back and pressed down. "fucking slut!" he growled.) _**I woke up panting "Zoey?" I looked at Stark "what happened?" he asked "nightmare" I said looking down. "Zoey your back is bleeding." He said "what?" he stood up and rushed out. A nurse came in and looked at me. **


End file.
